An Escape From Within Destiny:A Yugioh Fantasy
by Kaz et Celine
Summary: AU When the ancient discovery pulls through destruction how will the worlds react to something that should not be?A dark force is at hand and the items are reborn.Can Anzu and others save the galaxy or not?AnzuxRyou PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!
1. Prologue: Earth in a Celestial Mess

A/N: HIYAS!!! ^_^ This is Celine Flac the sorceress and Kaz!!! We are co- authoring this fic together and I really hope you like it so much!!!  
  
Pairings: A lot of surprising pairings but mostly Bakura/Anzu/Ryou.  
  
Ocs: You'll see. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Y-G-O, I forgot who does but they do own it. I'll think of a better disclaimer probably later.  
  
Claimer: Kaz owns her two characters and I own my character.  
  
HAIWE!!!  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prolougue: Earth and Life  
  
"Welcome to Post-Earth, home of the humans. How may I help you?" The voice on a metallic intercom comes through plasma fields, the better-known technology for humans. Earth had everything. It was a paradise for anyone who wanted it to be so. It was a home to many cultures even the most died out seemed to come back to life.  
  
Ancient Egypt was actually no longer history. Humans brought the world back to its golden roots. Exchanging, and changing it slowly, awakening a young teenager by the name of Shaadi. He was the guard of the sennen items, but he had long been sleeping guarding his charges, except for now, he was no longer needed.  
  
The guard had become interested in Earth culture and then the monopoly of paradise took its toll. The year had been 2135, nearly a whole different field of life. Shaadi had not known about the military, about anything that could be considered useful insight to this destruction, this eternal death of a technological paradise.  
  
Screams, they were all he heard continuously. People burning, reaching out to him with organic fingers falling off, melting like acid upon the face. Children crying out, hoping for life to continue, for this one moment to never have happened. The teenage-like guard of the actual Egypt had stumbled about, rushed into a spacecraft and sent into the fire, the sun, to another type of being, put to sleep from the death.  
  
He was out of Seth's, Anubis's, and Osiris's clutches upon his life threads, but his charges were all but lost to him and he no longer had a purpose, the dullness of life did not escape him in his induced sleep in space.  
  
"Master Shaadi!!" An alert voice awoke him from his bed. That had been at least two hundred years ago, when Earth was burned and only a few one space shuttles had gotten away. Looking over to the voice, matching a pair of crystalline blue eyes with it. It was his bodyguard Chijin Shidou, though Shidou was not her and her twin's real last name, he had chosen it for her.  
  
Her blue eyes rose with concern, a finger twirling a strand of brown- white hair, as her mouth pouted cutely. Chijin was a cute teenager and a lethal one at that. She never could stand to see someone else get hurt for her or anyone get hurt period, which made him happier that she would not leave her job as his bodyguard.  
  
Another face was behind her. It was angular, manlier if one could say, with a small smile on his face. The face's dark lashes opening to reveal beautiful amber orbs, hidden mostly from anyone's sight by unruly brunette-tipped bangs, and the rest of his face almost hidden by unruly silver-white hair. His lank body was relaxed against one of the walls of the chamber, arms crossed, waiting for anything.  
  
That was Shiro Shidou, Chijin's twin brother. Shi and Chi as he often called them were partially raised by him since he had somehow found them without memory of which they were except for their first names. Shaadi's unemotional blue eyes blinked upwards towards Chijin's worried expression. With a small smile, one they barely saw anymore, he got into a sitting state, looking towards the younger of the two.  
  
"I am all right, Chi. It was just another nightmare." He didn't need to linger upon this with the two. His bodyguards knew that he was the oldest being alive, truly the oldest being. Looking slightly apprehensive, the brunette sighed and got up looking out of their shuttle window to the planet below them.  
  
The planet was of the whole government of the whole universe. Many of the smaller galaxies were ruled over by the five larger galaxies and represented in the world below. The place was historical and beautiful yet had a tinge of insecurity whenever you would land down on it.  
  
There was the one building in which all five leaders all met for very very important decisions that no one else knew about except them. That building happened to have been the Castle of Heaven as many dared to call it. It was a remnant of Earth and the only thing besides a few other things that had come from Earth nearly two hundred years before.  
  
Shaadi sighed, hugging his daughter-like bodyguard and then smiling at his son-like one. The twins seemed to look at each other simultaneously. Shaadi was a leader of the Varuna galaxy, the most influential one besides Yugi's.  
  
With a concentrated sigh, he looked towards Shiro.  
  
"They want us at Ma'at now." The boy answered solemnly as if reading both his and Chijin's minds. The Earthling nodded, getting on a robe to hide his circuitry. Being over hundreds of years old, the body gives out often and so he was now a cyborg in more ways than one.  
  
"We should not keep Ma'at and its council waiting any longer, shall we?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
The dark corridor helped with the buzzing light of the shuttle computers being online. Ryou sighed from his station. He had just awoken up from a loud and resonating snore that came from his comrade in arms, Malik. With sigh after being thrown from the bed for nearly the fifth time since they had fallen asleep under the command of their master, Ryou had gotten up, giving up on trying to sleep with a rambunctious roommate, even while Malik slept.  
  
Ryou Bakura was a gentle type, never really liking anything fighting or anything of that sort of nature. He was a powerful magnetic mage. Within a mere blink of an eye, he could topple the whole civilization out from under Kaiba's nose but he was too nice for that.  
  
Speaking of the certain leader of the Kairobo galaxy, Seto Kaiba, an iceberg without any warmth, sat up straight upon Ryou's footsteps into the galley of their star ship the Mokuba. Well, he did have one warm spot and that was only for his baby brother alone. Seto hated being surprised by anyone and was the one person who you would not look directly at unless you were a bodyguard, of equal rank, or his equal in his eyes otherwise, you sucked.  
  
"Get the dumbass Litanian up or else." Ryou blinked at Seto's command. Seto was not one to be fooled around with or anything. When it came to employees, the only two he ever dealt with and liked were he and Malik, the sleeping ruffian. He never did fire the two for their weirder and perhaps unusual antics, especially Malik's.  
  
Ryou nodded numbly, brushing some of his silver hair into his face to hide his eyes. He had always come with Seto to Ma'at, the planet that dwelled below their ship. It was mainly all city but more artistic as a city than Seto's planet could ever compare to. The loony named Pegasus had called an emergency meeting and more than ever, he hoped it was not a silly one. If it were then Seto would certainly fire a ton of workers then probably rehire them anyway. He tended to do just that when he needed to vent. Ryou sighed; shaking his silver mane as he walked back to the room he had just came from.  
  
The dimly lit room immediately brightened on his mind thought. Forcing the plasma field around it to create light in the room, the white- haired pleasant gentleman groaned at the lump of weight hiding underneath a bunch of lavender sheets.  
  
A shrug to his shoulders, Ryou used a small mental ability for his fleece blanket to be charged with negatively induced atoms and Malik's body to be a positive-induced atom. Putting his hands on his ears as the blanket rubbed against the lump's skin.  
  
OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!@#$*!#!!!!!!! Cursing could be heard from Malik Ishtar and his room. The poor Litanian had just gotten shocked with an equivalent of a twenty-volt battery. Grumbling, he came out from underneath the blanket, screaming obscenities at his comrade in arms. Ryou stood there, taking whatever Malik dished out in his angry mouth at him.  
  
From outside the room on the deck, Seto Kaiba let out a sigh, ruffling his deep russet hair and leaning back in his chair. 'That damned Litanian needs to wash his mouth out or else.' The brunette noted this to himself, typing it in the plasma board.  
  
His computer system was the highest technical thing in the world and it was the most awesome thing he had ever created. It was based on Holographic and tuning them into physical touch and pure will. He had only three created in life, one being his own plasma holograph computer, and the other two being for Ryou and his little brother, Mokuba.  
  
The Litanian rushed out, his hair frizzy and messy as he tried to calm it down, glaring all the while at the accomplice to the plot of waking him up from a very well earned sleep. Well, Malik thought it was well earned.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Ryou shrugged his eggshell white robe-like shirt at him. A deep red velvet vest over the doublet and a pair of nice sleek pants were on him as he smiled sheepishly towards the disgruntled one of the trio. "Nothing I can do about the frizz."  
  
"I'll give you sorry mate." Malik, his temper making the worst of him, glared at the ignoring Ryou. Malik's garb consisted of the usual light lavender shirt with golden chains over it and his gold bracelets all over the place. Well, technically they were bracelets for the arms, the neck, and the triceps, at least it was to Seto.  
  
"You two look as if you are going to join the circus, but I don't care. Let's just go to Ma'at and meet that damn fruit there before we're late." Kaiba growled at them, taking a glance at their clock and then stepping over to where the landing craft happened to be.  
  
"Circus, shmircus." Malik grunted and followed after his boss with Ryou in tow to the hanger.  
  
"But we wouldn't be late. It's nearly two hours from the appointed time." He mused to himself, shrugging his white shoulders and following nonetheless.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"It's nearly time, Mistress Ishizu." A voice called out from a dark oblivion. A woman was lying down, her body parrall with the floor of deep dark water. Upon opening her eyes, the dark oblivion was no more and instead she saw a pair of violet eyes hidden heavily underneath dark heavy make-upped lashes. Blonde hair tickled the woman's nose and she sneezed lightly.  
  
Her name? Ishizu Ishtar, leader of the Mentorbu system. She was a mystical pretty and had deep dark set skin, her blue icy eyes baring no hint of hatred or death. Ishizu was a nice person to all unless they ticked her off and Mai; the blonde had done just that.  
  
She was in a trance to find the answer behind this summoning to no avail. Smiling, she kept her anger back, biting the inside of her mouth. Ice blue eyes surveyed the room resting upon the other person in her personal chambers.  
  
Mai shook her blonde long lockes and looked over to the other figure. The other figure, another woman behind a chair, wore a dress of pink, dusty as the sandy beaches and a light green cloak; her hand holding a wooden staff with three spikes at the top and a white light in an open space. Uncannily, Her eyes were blindfolded yet she was looking at Ishizu's direction and more importantly at the leader herself.  
  
The girl's long brown hair laid on the side of her face as her eyes concentrated behind the blindfold to make out in shapes in the darkness that she saw.  
  
"Lady Ishizu? Are you having any luck?" The girl's voice is anything but timid, but her mannerism when reaching out to the leader seems to be hesitant, slow, and kind as if to not make any sudden moves. Mai, the blonde one whose skirt was a little too short for she to be called at least decently wearing something, was one to scoff at this action silently. Unlike the other girl, whose name was Shizuka Katsuya, she was brash and often more times than enough needed to think with her head instead of with her gut.  
  
Mai may wear a short skirt and a slightly revealing top, but she had the body and the make-up to do it. On one tanned leg, a black holster held up her heavy ammunition, and on her belt she had at least two different guns to protect Lady Ishtar with.  
  
"I am fine, Shizuka. The spirits of the gods I suppose do not want to let their grand seer know anything about the soon-to-be future. " She told the two girls. Her blue eyes still looking upwards at the ceiling. 'It's like the future has clouded itself from anyone.' She thought, putting on a single beige robe and golden belt. In her long hair she put on her golden bands and her headband, smiling a wise smile that an elder would give to a younger child.  
  
"What is it that you needed to get me up about, Mai?" Ishizu's calm voice filled the echo within her beautifully draped white room. In the center, equally spaced between the bed and everything else was a blue mirror filled with green water that she used to see the other worlds. She sighed, pausing to raise her head so that she could look above Mai and be authoritve.  
  
"Well, That little hun, what was her name?" Mai paused, putting one finger on her painted lips thinking of who the messenger was. The blind girl shook her head. She was much smaller than Mai and Ishizu and looked as if she was fourteen if the bandages were ever changed.  
  
"Annuk. She said her name was Annuk, Mai." The girl told the blissfully forgetful blonde, her mouth twitching hesitantly, more timidly than she had when asking Lady Ishizu about the foresight.  
  
"Yes, that one." Mai paused once more. "She's the one who sent the letter from that one nutcase about a meeting in about thirteen minutes." Mai concluded thoughtfully, her beautiful blonde hair tossing slightly as she spoke. Ishizu stayed calm throughout the whole ordeal. The only thought in her head was how late she was going to be.  
  
"We have to leave now then." She murmured to them, obviously mentiong Ma'at as it was the planet below them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
TINK!! The noise of a fork being put down heavily by a Mr. Jouhouchi Katsuya, a local man from a temperamental world, and also the new pharaoh or leader's bodyguard and was just done with a great ten course meal satisfied in his stomach.  
  
"Ay'!! Yug', man when we goin' to dat place?" He asked rashly to a short, rather short, tri-colored fifteen-year-old who looked as if he was twelve. The boy in question looked up from his plate, a whole bowl of rice pilaf and misao soup sitting before him, hardly touched by the shy boy's hands. That one short pharaoh was a leader in the top five galaxies and today would be his first meeting with Pegasus and the other leaders. He was barely fifteen and he was already a leader of the Hironda system.  
  
His grandfather had passed the title to him and him alone. Sugeroku, the previous leader, had died a mere month ago and his only living relative Yugi was given the leadership since he happened to be the one who was next inline. Yugi was learning with the help of his tutors and friends about politics and made two of his best friends into his personal bodyguards, happy that he was very familiar with both.  
  
Speaking of the other bodyguard, She entered the room as demurely as a mother finding her children in trouble. The woman wore silver and green robes which wrapped around her form to her knees showing her wonderfully long beautiful legs. She wore sandals on her feet and in her hands, she held a wooden rod ready to pound anyone into the next millenuim with it. Sitting down, she stared at the satisfied Jouhouchi, shook her head, and proceeded to do what she normally did when the boy tended to binge.  
  
WHACK!!! Yup, her all mighty rod of justice hit him squarely on the head.  
  
"What was dat' for?!" His rough voice echoing throughout the guest room. Yugi had been asked to come over to Ma'at earlier than the other leaders so that Pegasus's aide and also a tutor about politics came. The person's name was Croquet and had informed him greatly of the great governmental system headed by Pegasus. Yugi had to admit it did help somewhat, but he had a feeling as if something huge was going to happen to the whole universe.  
  
"It was for being a pig. You can celebrate after the meeting with Yugi, not gross him out before." Anzu muttered to an angry Jou. The woman was a priestess from the planet in the Hironda system called Mibiku. It was a peaceful place for all and she was one of the highest priestesses in the order, though she had a temper that should notever be messed with.  
  
"So?" Jou glared at her half-heartedly and growled. Anzu sighed and shrugged her shoulders, eating the rest of the french toast that the cook had made for them. She liked this kind of treatment but she and the rest should not dawdle in this rich exquisite hotel for governmental people.  
  
"Yugi, Are you going to ever eat and get ready?" Her voice came out, a bit concerned for her best friend. She had known Yugi since he was little and often talked with him whenever she could get away from her priestess training. Yugi snapped his head up at the attention, his purple tresses bouncing slightly.  
  
"Uh.." Ha started shyly, then smiled and nodded. Yugi had always been the more quiet one out of both her and Jou. All three of them were friends but she prefered not to be written in the same group as Jou at times. With another encouraging smile, she drank the rest of her orange juice and walked over to the chair where she often would listen to music and read a magazine from her computer.  
  
"I'm going to get ready." He told her as he went back to the master bedroom. He was only gone for a few minutes, coming back garbed in something akin to his cultural look. His jacket held leather buckles all over it, hidden by a white blouse-like shirt, and a blue jacket with a pair of dark pants to go with them. On his boots, he had buckles and everything.  
  
Anzu could have sworn that he was somehow related to one of her favorite bands of over three hundred years before. Kiss was classical rock and she loved it. Sighing, she smiled secretly at Yugi and Jou. Jou was raising up Yugi's spirits and Yugi actually looked more confidant than he was a few minutes before.  
  
Suddenly, they began to hear a knock at the door. All three turned towards the door, and waited for Jou to reach it to open it. Jou finding the door button after hitting many others the whole week before, smiled at the person standing there.  
  
"Lord Pegasus wants to see Yugi. It is time for the meeting." Croquet told them as Jou hurriedly found his leather vest and laser sword, putting them on quicker than a mole rat eating cheese. The short pharoah could only smile at Jou as Anzu shook her head slightly at more than mere disappointment at Jou even trying to get ready.  
  
"We are ready to leave, Mr. Croquet." Yugi's soft voice was heard to Croquet as they left to the Castle of Heavan.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Ninty-nine bottle of beers on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer!!" A wretched metallice bored voice sung out in a chasm of boredom. Honda Hiroto seemed to smile his best with his mechanical parts and all. The chamber he was currently in happened to be the lounge for Master Pegasus, the man who provided the moolah for his creation.  
  
Master Pegasus was reading another one of those weird books from his own made plasma computer, dealing with holographs and everything. The andriod named Honda was also made from the plasma system and worked to serve only two or three people at the most. His master of course, Master Croquet and lastly Mistress Chisato, his only family, the robot supposed.  
  
His A.I. unit was slightly damaged but his persona chip worked in full gear giving him a body of attitude and the most useless facts in the universe. He could recount to anyone about peculiar things and percents but he was not smart at all. Sighing, a voice that belonged to an actual human, interrupted the metallic song, replacing the song with the voice.  
  
The voice had been picked out for him but he often chose not to use it when in his own company or Chisato's. Pegasus was waiting for Chisato to come back from telling Croquet to go get that one short one. Honda couldn't remember his name but he liked the short one. Often he visited Leader Yugi whenever Pegasus and Chisato did not need him.  
  
The other bodyguard had come in with a sigh. Chisato had long spiky strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, one extra strand sticking all the way out and bangs that seemed to drip into her light silverfish-lavender eyes. The teenager stared hard at him, before going over to her uncle, Pegasus. The master of the universe. Looking over Master Pegasus's shoulder, she looked to see which comic he was reading.  
  
"Ah, Funny Bunny again. I should've known." She muttered to herself. The silver-haired man turned towards the girl overlooking his shoulder, curiousity withstanding his lone golden eye. Chisato got up from his shoulder smiling at him and turned towards the cyborg.  
  
"So why are you singing THAT song again?!" Her voice though soft was brash in amusement as Honda shrugged and smiled, annoying her slightly. Shrugging it off, Chisato returned her gaze to her master. "The leaders have been told the time and Croquet was told to go get Master Yugi."  
  
Pegasus nodded, a sheepish smile on his paler face. His outfit was deemed a royal red, the crimson of blood in a jerkin and a of an ancient outfitting. He wore the usual red pants and stared at them, turning his computer off.  
  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Sunamun. By the way, are you ever going to get a boytoy? I think that you should after all, look at how you have grown fro-"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Chisato growled blushing heavily. Her uncle wanted her to be married soon and be like a child to everyone and all she wanted to do was just stay as she always would be: unmarried, without kids, and with a job she liked.  
  
"But my dear, any older and you'll have to start going to bars for a boytoy." Chisato shook her head. She was only seventeen, hell, she couldn't even go to a bar!!  
  
"I'm Seventeen, Master Pegasus and I do not want a boyfriend!!" She growled pathetically as Pegasus started on about which boys she should choose and which not if she were looking for a boyfriend. Sighing, Chisato decided to cut the conversation short before he could marry her off to one of his friends from someother continent or something. "What are your next orders?"  
  
He stopped. 'Thank the gods,' Chisato thought in earnest, waiting for her uncle the loony Pegasus to actually be mature. With a pout at her for his fun being spoiled, he smiled eanerstly at her. His guard could not understand wether to be surprised or not.  
  
"Greet them and bring only the leaders into the meeting room upon their coming." He told her in an affirmative voice. "Honda-borg will stand guard at the entrance while you keep the bodyguards entertained. Now, remember, you have to play nicely with the other ones. Why don't you decide to play some chess or checkers even?"  
  
'Well, he was serious for a minute.' She thought, shaking her wild strawberry hair in slight amusement. Honda nodded at his orders and smiled again, oblivious that the leader of the universe was acting like an amusing child eager to play with his soldiers.  
  
"But, Master Pegasus, why can we not attend like usual?" Her voice questioned the childish monarch with curiousity that she was always filled with. It was naturally in her blood to be curious over every little thing, kind of like a kid but more analyzing as an adult. It was natural for only Pegasus's bodyguards to attend the meetings between the five leaders except when Sugeroku had died, then everyone had come to the meeting to decide who was next in line for the leader of the Hironda system.  
  
It was such a funny thing when you only had two children to choose from: Yugi Mutou, 15, or Rebecca Mutou, 14. Glancing once more to her uncle, Chisato plopped onto a small couch-like chair.  
  
"I believe something will happen that will change the course of all the universe." This was the uncle that she knew was inside of the outward child. Blinking at him, she wondered what could be so great but would not prod him to tell her further.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Okay!! The Prologue is done!! I hope everyone likes it and everything!!! ^_^  
  
Well, that's all I can say!!  
  
EXCEPT PLEASE READ'N'REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Progress One: Meeting of Change

Yugioh Fantasy: Escape From Within Destiny  
  
Progress One: A Meeting of Change  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, who do you suppose can do this task we ask of them?" Shaadi with his beige robe and high rank stared heavily at the playful lord of the universe. Yugi and Ishizu questionably thinking on what would be best accomplished, while Seto growled and shook his head calmly at the stupid idea.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was earlier that day when they had gone to the entrance to the conference room. A young woman, more of a girl than woman, with strawberry hair and the plasma circuited cyborg had met Seto and his bodyguards at least an hour early. The girl had smiled, bowing in deep respect for the much known icicle, Kaiba.  
  
"Welcome to Ma'at, Lord Kaiba." Both of Pegasus's bodyguards had answered after their deep bowing, her fingers tracing back a few strands of strawberry blonde hair. Ryou blinked, watching her in thought. Seto had heard that Chisato was a rather young bodyguard, but this was not something he expected and if anyone knew him, he wanted only the expected to happen.  
  
"Lord Ryou and Lord Malik, it is well to see you as well. You three however were not expected until the meeting officially began, but Master Crawford knew that you, Lord Kaiba, would at least come early." Chisato explained, her soft-spoken voice being the only noise between the five humanoids, until....  
  
"The early bird always gets the worm, isn't that right, Chisato?" Honda asked quite oblivious to the fact that he was not indeed with a programmed sense of humor. The human bodyguard could only cover her face in disgust!! This was her first time meeting all the leaders, being official and everything because Croquet was reaching fifty-seven this year, and she had to get Honda to be her arms comrade.  
  
"Hm....So it is true that Pegasus's genius only goes as far as politics and not as far in electronics." Kaiba's cold voice seemed void of anything but amusement at Chisato and the wildly misconstrued and rather misfortunate Honda all the while insulting Pegasus. Ryou could sense the start of an argument as he had many times in the past. Malik only smiled at the sight.  
  
"MASTER Pegasus, if you please. His genius is only marked by people who truly do not understand what a great master he is to Chisato and I." The cyborg gladly supplied for Seto, Chisato's fury growing into her flesh as agitation. Ryou sighed, brushing his white bangs from his face, ready to fight against the oncoming onslaught of what you would call a normal 'Seto' day.  
  
"His genius is only marked because he became a master of the universe. That doesn't mean he is good at anything else, you unprogrammed robot." Seto calmly stated, looking expectantly at Chisato as Honda was immediately transmitting through his network for his gun. Chisato could feel the cyborg's electronics go from peaceful to lethal in the mere seconds it took.  
  
"Don't do that, Mr. Honda. I can fry all your circuitry before you even pull that trigger." Ryou stepped up towards the gap between Honda and Seto. The cyborg seemed to calm down somewhat, eyes pleading towards Chisato to do something. With a sigh, she shook her head; his transmission cut off abruptly, the human eyes that he had gotten from Master Pegasus darkened considerably.  
  
"Kaiba-boy!! It is good to see you!!" If one could say that Seto was indeed cringing into the floor, it would be an understatement. Kaiba's dark blue eyes sharpened into slits as he and everyone else within the room turned to face the cheerful voice of the newcomer. Chisato smiled in relief. She didn't want to deal with Lord Kaiba and his cutting remarks for an hour!!! Honda nodded, grinning with his metallic face, quickly switching to his hologram.  
  
"Pegasus." Kaiba shuddered even saying that godforsaken name. Pegasus and him were enemies ever since that loony got the gig to be his higher up which didn't exactly settle well with him even if that was nearly twelve years before when he was seventeen. Malik seemed to ease himself towards the back of the room, obviously not wanting to deal with Pegasus saying 'certain' things about them.  
  
"Hello, Ryou-boy and Malik-boy!! It is indeed good to see your three beautiful faces here. I hope that Annuk was acting like a good little girl. She's seventeen you know, and I so hope that she I-" Pegasus started on when he felt the abrupt touch of his niece's hand upon his shoulder and the sharp 'ahem' from Kaiba. Taking a moment to shoo off her hand from his shoulder, he smiled even more adding to the effect of a fruitcake to think of.  
  
"She is a rather young one but we came here for the meeting not for the interview of your inexperienced guard." Pegasus gaily smiled towards his cute or rather, sexy, nemesis. The smile could be interpreted into many things, but one thing it would always mean to Kaiba and Malik was run, and run quick. Chisato could only control her emotions as she glared heavily, seeming to sulk, at Kaiba's fearful gaze.  
  
"Let's have a tea party!! Honda-borg, please go set out the tea set and Annuk, please wait for the other bodyguards." The Master of the Universe happily led Kaiba, an unwilling lord, to his tea room, a green and light sky blue room with plants and fancy chairs, the china waiting for them. Ryou could only shake his head and smile. This had happened many times when Kaiba and the other bodyguard, Malik, came to Ma'at early. It was as if Kaiba enjoyed this torture which deemed it sort of sick but then again, Kaiba showed no emotion except disdain towards anyone.  
  
"Yes, Master." The woman bodyguard bowed to her master and Kaiba as the three of them, including Malik went to go have some tea. Standing up straight, she looked over to Ryou, who by now was deciding to go off on a tour of the palace. His interest into all the tapestries and paintings seemed to amuse him as he wondered off.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I trust in most of you to make your opinion of your bodyguards and yourselves." Pegasus told the group of leaders. His golden eye resting upon the table where a golden box sat, waiting for them to open it. His pale hair seemed to shimmer as he watched the leaders, the glint of gold sparkling on everyone's faces. "We cannot sell these, neither can we throw them away. We will have to be the guardians for these items." He lay down matter-of-factly. His voice was strong and surprising from the playfulness of a child's that he normally adhered to when talking to all the leaders but this was something they had not anticipated, especially Shaadi.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The Ma'at sun beat gently upon the three figures as they walked the steps to the entrance of the Heavenly Castle. Pausing for only a few minutes, Shiro Shidou shook off the mutual feeling that he and Chijin had been feeling since they had easily teleported into the many transport teleporters. The Heavenly Castle was nice and rather old, but it didn't hold a sense of beauty to him. Taking time to sigh, climbing upon the steps up to the front doors, he couldn't help but seem to stare at the building with contempt.  
  
It was a rather simple reason why he never liked Ma'at, unlike Chijin, and the Heavenly Castle. From his perspective, he had come to the conclusion of the reason of his dislike for the planet in a whole. Ma'at, though often depicted as a peaceful planet, Hellenistic life forming every minute all around, he knew from the secret history that Shaadi had granted him and from his own knowledge that Ma'at, the judge, the punishment for sins, was anything but peaceful.  
  
There had been wars and bloodshed upon the very steps that he walked up. He wasn't showing it, but his mind ran over many of the video holoprograms that he had watched as he had learned history in his and Chijin's schooling. In truth, he was disgusted by Ma'at. It was nothing but a rather stupid planet that he had been made to go to with Shaadi and Chijin since he was small.  
  
His twin, upon looking over to the amused girl, was different about it. Unlike him, Chijin kept her mind open on everything. She was open and sweet but cunning when she needed to be. She was in almost every way, the epitome of innocence. Big beautiful blue eyes filled with wonder as she looked around to the hellenistic statues and the crafted garden without much suspision.  
  
She actually loved going here while Shiro dreaded the ordeal, somewhat. He had heard that there would be some new bodyguards, besides Pharaoh Yugi's men, there was one of Pegasus's, and lastly, one of Kaiba's. He didn't really want to deal with meeting the new people, and certainly didn't care too much as long as they didn't get too boring.  
  
Taking longer, while Chijin frantically tried touching the statues all around to feel the texture, her stoic brother took this moment to sigh and follow the back of his leader, putting on a semi-smile for the slight brunette. Just as long as Chijin and Shaadi was safe would he be happy and not much could probably change his whole mind on the ordeal.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Well, I prescribe that all of you, especially you, Lord Shaadi, sit down. This knowledge I have is great, but grave indeed." Pegasus's commanding voice filled the room. The rich intonation seemed only semi- serious if you knew him but it seemed a huge surprise to everyone within the velvet covered room. Kaiba's blue half-dragonic eyes widened as he wondered what could be so great to make the craziest man in the universe into an actual serious man.  
  
~~*~~  
  
And that was how all the trouble began.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Well, I must say that this was an awesome chapter. Well, what was I trying to do? Transition, my dears, transition......  
  
O_o I really need a shrink. The above sentence proved that one. Well, please review!! Loves to all!!  
  
~Tally-chan-chan 


End file.
